The Adventures of the Jinchūrikis
by Eegen
Summary: Fū, being the energetic and cheerish girl she is, forms a "superhero-kinda-not-superhero-" team with the 2-6 tails. Together, the six of them go on different and quite weird so-called adventures. Yeah, they're quite the odd team...


**FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNEW ABOUT THE JINCHŪRIKIS - okay maybe not everything - BECAUSE THIS IS AN AU.**

 **This is mainly focusing on the jinchūrikis 2-7 tails, as they are quite frickin' underrated to me - I love them dearly (￣▽￣** **;)**

 **This can also be classified as some crack or parody and gladly be it, it's not a real story anyways. It's like a TV show.**

* * *

"Everyone!" The bright green haired girl shouted as she bolted in the room. She was waving a newspaper in her hand, and a big grin was placed on her slightly chapped lips. "I think I've found the perfect first mission for our so called squad!" The others looked at her with misconception, but Yugito was the first one to actually look at the ad.

"Fū, there's a woman who needs help to find her missing cat, that's not exactly what we were going for when we said we would help people in need," she smiled kindly at the younger kunoichi but gave the paper nonetheless to the slightly smaller man next to her. "We're not exactly young kids going out in their first D-rank mission, we're actually trying to get something out of it."

"But at the bottom of the ad it says she'll give us a good sum of money," Rōshi stated as he pressed the paper back in Yugito's face. "Since we have nothing better for us to do, I think that maybe helping this poor old lady should be our first mission!"

"I know right! Y'all should listen to Rōshi— eh I mean me because I'm the strongest out of the six of us!" Fū said and smiled at her friends - or teammates - call it whatever you want.

"You can't even properly control Chōmei yet," Yagura said and raised on an eyebrow towards the girl. "But I shall agree to your demands, we surely do not have anything better for ourselves to do and if anything comes up we could easily split the team. Finding a cat can't be too hard, right?" His pink eyes scanned over the others, and they all nodded in agreement. It wasn't really that all of them agreed with him, he just had a scary approach, despite looking and sounding like a 10-year old.

"Never thought our first mission would be finding a cat," Utakata whispered to himself after he locked the door to their little so-called studio (Fū wanted to call it that, at least it was better than calling it their house when they didn't even live there). "So absurd."

* * *

"Hello, mam!" Fū chirped as the old woman opened the door. "We are here because we saw your ad on the cat which was missing. It's the right house, right?" The woman smiled kindly and nodded her head, but her happy face quickly turned into a miserable one.

"My little Snuggles has been missing for a few days, and he always comes home before it gets dark," she explained and Fū nodded as to look professional. "I've been trying to locate him around town, especially on his favorite place which is in the forest only a kilometer or so from my home. He didn't even get over here when I gave him fish, and he loves fish! I'm just so worried for my little kitty, I don't want him to be hurt."

"Don't worry," Fū said and smiled brightly. "We'll find your kitty before the sun goes down, if we work together that is," her voice dropped an octave or two but she quickly regained her usual happiness. "You said he was orange with a black spot right on his head, if I'm not wrong?"

"Yes, that is indeed correct."

"Then we'll just go out and hunt for it, I promise to bring it back to you in zero time!" The old woman looked happy to such an enthusiastic girl helping her find her missing cat, no one had wanted to help her before.

"Okay guys," Fū said after they had started to walk down the Main Street the woman was living on. "I was planning on splitting us on six, so we all will go alone. We will however have contact on our phones, so if anyone ever finds something shady of some just text in the group chat. All clear?" The others give out some unenthusiastic "yeah" and they all split into different directions.

In the first hour of searching, neither of the six found anything possibly linked to Snuggles. It was exceptionally harder than anyone thought, especially Fū, who only thought that maybe it would take an hour or two. But after noticing how hard it was to even start searching for it, she realized it may not be over by the blink of an eye.

She stopped in her tracks when she felt her phone vibrate, and she saw that it was a message from Yugito.

Yugito: I found a cat shelter, not sure if the cat will be here though.

Fū: Just look for it. Orange with a black spot in it's head :D

Fū then continued down the road to search for the little kitty, but to no success. She began to get quite tired of all the searching, so she decided to eat some ramen at a ramen place. It was also during this time that Yugito said that the cat was not located at the shelter.

"Must it be so hard to find a little cat," Fū sighed, and then continued to eat her ramen.

"Oi, what are you doing here eating your time away?" His childish voice spoke behind her, and Fū nearly choked on her food as she turned around. Yagura was standing behind her, arms crossed over his chest and a prominent scowl on his face. He didn't seem too joyed over the fact that she was taking a break, and most certainly not this early into the mission.

"Eh, well I just got a little hungry and thought that I was worth a break as currently I'm the one who has done most of the job here, right?" She tried to reason with him, but he only sighed in disappointment and flipped his bangs out of his eye.

"Eat your food and then continue on the "mission"," he didn't seem too fond on calling it a mission either. "In the meantime I guess I'll just wait for you. But you better eat quickly, we do not want to waste any precious time." Who knew 10-year olds could have such a scary aura around them?

"You're being kinda creepy for such a young age," Fū mumbled as she rolled some of her noodles onto the sticks. Yagura seemed to catch this, as he visibly tensed and glared down at her. She knew that talking about his age and childish looks was a sensitive topic for the boy. Which is why she liked teasing him about it, he always got so pissed off. He was basically like an angry little kitten, doesn't look too scary but is hella scary.

"Let's go," Yagura growled under his breath, and Fū got the signal that not listening to the short male would be the last thing she wanted to do. So she decided to leave her ramen at the table (not daring to actually finish it) and waving goodbye to the man by the counter.

The two "friends" (Yagura didn't like calling them friends, only co-workers) continued on their hunt for the cat, but to no avail. Han had told them that he had seen the cat, only got it to run away as fast as he approached it. He was a tall and quite frankly scary, but he was actually a lot nicer than what most people would get the impression of.

* * *

"No one got anything out from this?" Rōshi asked after they had decided to assemble (or "Avengers Assemble", if you go by Fū's words) on a playground. He was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, while Yugito and Utakata sat on a set of swings. Yagura sat on one of a see-saw, Han pushed it up and down the other side of the see-saw to make the smaller one go up and down slowly while Fū aimlessly walked back and forth as to look professional.

"Yugito, how come that you couldn't like call for the cat or something? Don't you have some sort of cat power?" Fū asked, and Yugito glared at her.

"It's not like I have some powers to call— upon the cat gods, you know," she said and brushed away some of her blond hair strands which had landed in her face. "If I did have though, I think I might even would have called them upon you."

Fū got slightly angry at that, and she and Yugito started a little argument about how you shouldn't abuse the power of calling upon cats. At that time, Utakata - who was in no way caring what the others said - saw a little cat walking towards them. It took soft steps, almost as if it was afraid to approach the group of so-called-friends. It neared them carefully, and Utakata started to call for it, but not loud enough to stop the others from focusing on the small argument between the two girls.

"Come here," Utakata said and he reached out his hand towards the cat, and it sniffed him. It seemed to trust him enough, as it started to stroke itself on his hand. He decided to pat the little cat, stroking it over its orange fur.

"Hey, it's the cat!" Rōshi then shouted, and he fell down from the monkey bars to run towards the cat. As he was a mere meters away from it however, the cat was frightened and ran up in a tree. The six of them went silent, looking up at the cat that was lying in a branch, showing its sharp teeth.

"Way to go, Rōshi," Yugito said and sighed.

"What? You're going to blame me? How dare you! I, the great-"

"We don't need to hear that for the 100th time," Han said sternly and sat down on the see-saw. That action however surprised Yagura, and the small boy almost fell off the see-saw if it weren't for his fast reflexes, which made him stop the awkward tumbling.

"How are we going to get the cat down?" Utakata asked and looked up in the tree again, catching its eyes glaring down at him. "It's not like we have a ladder that can help us reach to the poor thing."

"Or do we?" Fū said and chuckled mischievously. "Han! Get your ass over here, we're gonna use you as a ladder!" Han's face seemed to have gotten a lot darker than before, but he waddled over to her anyways. She got help up by Han who carried her up, and she climbed over to the branch where the cat was lying. It didn't seemed bothered over the fact that she was getting closer. However, everything would have gone smoothly, if it wasn't for the fact that Fū did not know not to pull a cat's tail, and it quickly ran over her, jumped down on Han's hat and down on the ground.

It quickly sprinted away, and the six of them were left in silence. Then a light sigh was heard and they looked over to Yagura, who was the one who made the noise. "I think it's best we retreat to the old woman and tell her we sadly couldn't find her cat. Why don't we continue tomorrow, to see if we get better results after some sleep?" The others nodded, and decided to leave the playground to go to the lady's house.

A few minutes later of Fū moping around as they walked, they arrived at the woman's house. She knocked lightly on the door, and the old woman opened it up with a smile.

"Oh, there you are! I have good new for you, Snuggles is back home!" She said and the six so-called-friends seemed to each have a part inside of them die a little. "He came back home only a few minutes ago, but I'm so happy he's back! He seems a bit shaken, but I'll just take care of him. I think I'll go with him to the vet tomorrow, just to make sure he hasn't contracted any sort of disease. Thank you very much for showing gratitude for me however!"

"Yeah, n-no problem," Fū mumbled and the two of them said their goodbyes. It went silent between the six of them, and they slowly made their way back to their shared house. On the way there, Utakata said a few words- "Well, at least we tried our best" -to cheer them up, but to no avail. They all knew they wasted their day on failing to catch a cat that, in the end, wouldn't even give them anything.


End file.
